


Fevers aren't that scary

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Matt and Dan are mentioned, Oc connor, who is matt and dans son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Matt and Dan go to a conference and leave their two-year-old with Neil and Andrew.





	Fevers aren't that scary

To Matt: 3:32 pm

Hey I just picked up Connor from day care. How is the conference? C keeps asking for mama and DD, who’s DD?

 

Received: 3:48 pm

Just landed, thanks for taking care of my baby!!! DD is what he calls Andrew, idk why

 

To Matt: 4:02 pm

So he sees me and immediately asks for Andrew? I feel so loved.

 

To Matt: 4:52 pm

Connor’s head feels really warm and he just got super clingy??? What do I DO???

 

Received: 4:57 pm

Take his temperature and call the advice nurse or Aaron, we can’t help right now, please keep me updated

 

To Andrew: 4:48 pm

Do we have a thermometer? If not can you pick one of the forehead or ear ones up on the way home?

 

Within seconds of the text being sent his phone lit up with Andrew’s picture. Neil took a second to breathe, hoping his voice wouldn’t shake when he answered.

“Hey Drew,” he said, managing to keep his voice low and calm.

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asked, assuming correctly that his husband was already freaking out, “who has a fever?”

Bouncing the toddler on his hip Neil signed, “Connor feels way too warm and he starts crying if I try to put him down, I don't know what to do”.

“I’ll be home in 15 minutes. There’s an ear thermometer in the medicine cabinet in the guest bathroom. Take his temperature in both ears then call me back,” Andrew said, his monotone voice already helping Neil calm down, “Breath Rabbit he’s fine kids get sick all the time”.

After Andrew hung up without saying goodbye Neil carried Connor into the bathroom and set him down on the counter. He barely got the medicine cabinet open without hitting the toddler in the head, because he had clung to Neil when he’d tried to turn away. Once he had the thermometer in hand, and the plastic sanitary guard on he started talking to Connor about what he was going to do and why.

The child seemed concerned at first, looking at the weird machine in Neil’s hand, but after Neil said it didn’t hurt at all he calmed down. Neil even went as far as using it on himself first to make sure Connor understood what he was going to do. He took the temp of both ears and stared at it for a moment when one said 38.2 and the other said 38.3.

Once he and Connor were settled on the couch he took out his phone and called Andrew. “His right ear is 38.3 and left ear is 38.2. Is that high? Why did I need to take it in both ears?”

“Because if it was an ear infection one ear would be warmer than the other, but those are the same so it’s something else, home in 5,” Andrew said ending the call before Neil could respond.

The next five minutes were the longest of Neil’s life as he paced around the living room with Conner’s head on his shoulder. He knew it was bad for babies to get sick, but Connor was two and a half and Neil had no idea if he still counted as a baby. The kid was still in diapers, slept with a pacifier, could not drink out of a cup without a lid, and sat in a high chair. As Neil swayed from side to side he added things to his list of reasons he felt Connor was a baby. Connor was whining and trying to get in a more comfortable position when they heard Andrew pull up. They were out the door before Andrew had put the car in park. At the sight of Andrew Connor perked up and waved at him.

“I duh want chu Neil, I duh want chu,” Connor said as he pushed away from Neil’s chest and reached from Andrew, “I want DD”.

Walking up to the pair Andrew handed Neil his gym bag, trading him for the fussy child. Connor settled his head on Andrew’s shoulder and closed his eyes looking calmer than he had since Neil picked him up from school. They made their way into the kitchen with Neil pulling out Chicken and rice leftovers for dinner while Andrew pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. Once the food was ready they set the table. Andrew sat Connor on his lap and started coaxing him to eat.

“Come on buddy, I can’t give you any medicine until you eat something,” Andrew said lifting a small piece of chicken with a baby fork, “The medicine will make you feel better, but you have to eat”.

Eyeing the fork Connor leaned as far back into Andrew's chest as he could to get away from it, “Your chickens, no my chickens”.

“Can you try the rice then?”

Connor hesitated before nodding. He only managed to eat four bites before turning away from that as well. When it was clear he wasn’t going to eat anymore Neil handed him a sippy cup full of Pedialyte, which he accepted quickly and chugged half of before handing it back to Neil.

Andrew caught Neil’s eye and nodded toward the bottle on the counter. Neil picked up the bottle of children’s ibuprofen, carefully reading the dosage and filled a syringe they normally used to give the cats medicine. He didn’t Connor would take it willingly so he knelt in front of Andrew and smiled at Connor, trying to make him more comfortable. To his surprise the toddler didn’t fight him at all, instead, he let Neil put the syringe in his mouth and swallowed the medicine willingly.

Once the hard part was done Neil washed out the syringe and made of note on his phone to say what time the dose was given, he knew Andrew would remember, but he wanted to make sure he did as well. When he left the kitchen the boys weren’t at the table anymore. After wandering through the house for a few minutes he found them in what was supposed to be a formal dining room but they had set it up as a second living. Even with that set up, the room was rarely used unless Andrew wanted to watch tv and banished Neil to watch Exy in there.      

He paused in the doorway when he caught sight of the scene. Andrew was sitting criss-cross on the couch in only his boxers and Connor was laying on his chest in only his diaper. When Andrew looked over at his he raised an eyebrow in question. The toddler was clearly almost asleep so Neil waited where he was watching the pair. When Connors eyes finally drifted shut he sat on the couch next to them.

“What’s this about?” he asked curious about Andrew’s comfort level with the situation.

“Skin to Skin contact can help and too many layers trap in heat,” Andrew replied without looking at him.

“Hmmm, he’s a lot calmer with you than he was with me”.

“That’s because I’m calm, Rabbit”.

Neil tilted his head in confusion, not understanding the implication, “what do you mean?”

“He was upset because you were upset, kids feed off that shit”.

"Kids still freak me out," Neil admitted, making a face at his own ridiculousness.

"And then you freak him out".

Soon after that, they turned int for an early night and Neil texted both Matt and Dan to make sure they were updated. While Neil brushed his teeth, Andrew settled Connor in the middle of their King sized bed, so they could sleep on either side of him and made sure he wouldn't fell off.

Neil slept terribly that night, waking up almost every hour to check Connor. By sunrise, his fever had broken and he woke up a bit sweaty but happier that he had been the night before.   

**Author's Note:**

> 38.3 C is about 101 F so a bit high but nothing to rush to the doctor about


End file.
